


Welcome Back

by killerweasel



Series: Tied Up and Twisted [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: M/M, Maggot Husbands (Good Omens), Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Ligur's back and discovers Hastur isn't the same as before.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur/Michael (Good Omens)
Series: Tied Up and Twisted [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872667
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Welcome Back

Title: Welcome Back  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Crowley, Ligur, Hastur  
Pairings: Aziraphale/Crowley, Hastur/Ligur/Michael, Hastur/Ligur  
Word Count: 800  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: After Episode 6  
Summary: Ligur's back and discovers Hastur isn't the same as before.

Ligur glances over at Crowley before sitting down in the grass next to him. He stares up at the stars as he lights a cigarette with a bit of Hellfire. Two meteors, then three more, pass overhead. "That angel of yours is very clever, Crowley. Don't know of too many angels or demons who could have come up with the solution."

"He's always been clever. Using a shed skin from my snake form was far easier, not to mention less painful, than what Hastur wanted to do." Crowley's eyes follow a meteor across the sky. "I know he's more than capable of removing an entire skin from a body in a single piece; I've seen him do it more than once."

"What else did you end up needing for the ritual?"

"Holy oil provided by an Archangel and candles made from the fat of a twice damned demon." A tiny smile crosses Crowley's lips. "Had to make a deal with Beelzebub in return for her calling in a favor from Gluttony on the Dark Council. My blood, Hastur's, and Aziraphale's were all used in different parts of the ritual. We weren't sure it would work as no one has ever tried it before."

"Last thing I remember was going to your apartment. Hastur filled me in on what happened afterwards. I should be angry at you. I should want to kill you." He flicks what's left of his cigarette into the pond where it sizzles before sinking. "You know they used the box on purpose, right? I made the damn thing and they used it to hurt him for going after Beelzebub." Ligur is quiet for a moment. The chameleon on his head snags a moth in midair and eats it. "Hastur's not the same as he was before. He's so much more now and that's thanks to you and Aziraphale."

"We just showed him a new way of thinking. He did the rest." With a sigh, he turns his face away from the stars. "Aziraphale doesn't want Michael to come back to the cottage, not after what she did. However, the little house up the street is available for the next three months while the owner is off on a cruise they suddenly won on a radio call-in show."

"Bet you had nothing to do with that."

"I didn't, actually. All Aziraphale." Crowley gets to his feet. "I'm going to call it a night. Make sure you turn off the lights when you come back inside."

"Yeah."

\---

"Thought you said you were only going to be out here for a little while." Hastur comes up behind Ligur and drapes himself over the other demon. His wings manifest, wrapping around both of them. "It's been an hour, love."

"Sorry. Lost track of time watching the meteors." He basks in the warmth of Hastur's body so close to his own. Ligur doesn't think Hastur was this warm before. Must be yet another thing that's changed since he's been gone. "I had a bit of a chat with Crowley."

"Did he tell you about the house up the lane?"

"I think we should do it." He glances over his shoulder. "I know you're still angry at Michael, but she needs to be able to be with me too. You've had me all to yourself for two weeks now."

"Fine." With a sigh, Hastur folds his wings away. "We can see about getting our own place up here, if you want. Crowley said he'd help." He slowly pulls himself away from Ligur before sitting on the grass so their shoulders are touching. "Aziraphale and Crowley have been teaching demons how to be more human and live on the surface. Only a couple decided to go back down to Hell afterwards. Haven't had any angels yet, but I know they'll show up once they get their heads out of their holier-than-thou asses."

"Have they been good to you?" Ligur's voice is soft. "Seems like they enjoy your company."

"Yeah. It's been... interesting. I've learned so much about the world and the humans. Aziraphale likes to take me shopping. I know it's mainly so he can show off everything he knows about food and cooking, but it's nice to hear him talk. He gets so excited." Hastur grins. His teeth aren't nearly as horrible-looking as they used to be. "Crowley taught me to do some gardening and some cooking. Plus, he showed me audio books. You know I've always had trouble reading things with my eyes being the way they are. They actually have books you can listen to!"

Hastur's smile is contagious and Ligur finds himself grinning. "Oh? Hear anything you liked?"

"Aziraphale picked up one about a warrior mouse this morning. Maybe we could listen to it together?"

"I'd love to, Hastur."


End file.
